A Goddess's Revenge
by CynthiaRosenDale
Summary: Nina thought Zero and Ichi were always there for her, but when she realized what she thought were truths were lies, she leaves. And when she comes back, she's not the same, she's changed. What will Ichi and Zero do now? Sorry for the sucky summary, hope you like it though.


**Hi Guys, I'm redoing my first chapter, because I thought it pretty sucked.**

Nina Pov:

It has been 4 years, 4 years since the pearl incident, it's been 4 years and I still haven't confessed my feelings to you-know-who, Zero. And today was the day, the day I would confess my feelings to him, my prince as I call him. After the Pearl incident ended, over, done with, I started to realize my feelings, I saw how everything around me changed and how I finally found my dream one, my prince. I knew Ichi's feelings for me, I felt sorry that I couldn't accept his, after all he protected me too. But I can't explain it Zero just draws me in, I love his personality his bashful cheerfulness, true he may be a hotheaded jerk at times, but I just love the way Zero is. Now 4 years has passed and I still haven't confessed to him, but today is the day, I clutched the letter I was holding. In case you don't know, this letter is in fact a love letter, to Zero.

Last night after spending so much thinking time, and debating whether to tell Zero or not tell him I decided with telling him. I poured all my feelings into that letter, all my strong feelings towards him. I smiled, while writing the letter, I saw how much loved him, there was so much to tell and as I walked into Zero and Ichi's side of the house, thanks to their magic there was an extra space where my closet used to be. I knew that Ichi and Zero went to the Magic World for today and won't return until 8:30, right now it was 8:20, but I knew I had no time to lose so I swiftly put my letter on the table, putting it in eye's view, I could feel my heartbeat beating out of my chest, 'Calm down Nina, you know he likes you' I thought to myself. I quickly walked into the closet, I smelled a whiff Zero's clothes, I've always loved this scent, it was lemon and a kind of strong smell I couldn't describe.

I sat in the closet patiently waiting for them to return home, I huddled in the small place of the closet, I slightly opened the closet door, leaving a small crack naked to the human eye, so I could see. Tick tock, tick tock. It felt like I had to wait for them for a hour, but in reality it was only 10 minutes. I heard a click and a shuffling of feet moving across the carpet floor, I held my breath as I saw Zero opening the door followed by Ichi. This time my heart was ready to explode, if possible I'm pretty sure Zero and Ichi could hear it.  
"What a long day, those old geezers sure know how to make it hard on us, anyways Nina that idiot she forgot to turn off the lights again, I always have to remind her, it's starting to get annoying," said Zero. I felt a pang at my heart, but I ignored it, seeing it as nothing.

"Zero, you don't have to say it like that," said Ichi while rubbing his head, making it look like he had a headache. "We have to focus on what the Council told us."  
"You mean the part where they told us that we need to return to the Magic World because it seems there is something wrong, why can't they tell someone else to do it. I mean there's plenty of other wizards other than us. But I guess no can do, we have to return right, Ichi?" My eyes widened when I heard that, 'What they have to return to the Magic World, why didn't they tell me anything, geez Nina you're pretty dumb, they just knew it today' I was waging a war in my head that I couldn't really focus on what Ichi was saying.  
Ichi smiled and sighed, "You're right Zero, we have no choice to return, but what are we going to tell Nina, she needs to know."  
"Tell her nothing, if she does find out we're leaving just tell her a lie, that idiot won't notice anything with that small brain of hers'." 'Geez Zero doesn't have to be so mean, I mean I know I'm kind of dense and clueless sometimes but you don't need to put it that way,' I thought while frowning. "Well... if that is what you think we should do then I have no objections, we should start packing now and we will leave 3 days later," said Ichi.  
'What they're really leaving, they're leaving me alone,'  
"Yes, we should start packing now," Zero started nearing the closet and I was afraid that he found me out, but he didn't open the door he just grabbed the magic suitcase near it. Ichi nodded and also started packing, his and Zero's suitcase was now full of their cloths and nearly everything that belonged to them in their room. Technically the suitcase won't be full because it was a Magic Suitcase that had enough room to fit an elephant. While Zero and Ichi finished packing, I continued to stare out the crack of the closet door, staring at my letter that was still on the table, unopened. I was really hoping that Zero will start to notice my letter by now, I was starting to get worried, but my worries soon faded away when I saw Ichi glance at the table.

Ichi walked towards the table and picked the letter off, staring at it, Zero noticed what was in Ichi's hand before also getting up and padding over to look what he was staring at. "Hey Ichi, what's that you got in your hand?" Ichi had a serious look on his face before turning it over, "It seems it's from Nina to you, Zero."  
"What really, I wonder what Nina has to say to me, it can't be a love letter could it, if it is, I will seriously laugh my head off," said Zero, I started getting more nervous and was surprised that Zero guessed it right.  
"Well I won't find out until I read it right," Zero opened the letter, I saw his eyes scanning through it, his expression changing from serious to I-seriously-need-to-laugh-I'm-going-to-pee-my-pants-look. Was it really that bad.

Ichi had a confused expression on his face too, "What's wrong with you, Zero... Don't tell me you were right, that Nina would actually write a love letter to you." "Ya, I couldn't believe it either, see here read this," Ichi grabbed the letter from Zero's hands and read it out loud:

**Dear Zero,**

** From the beginning I've always loved you, from the time where you saved me from Sun and the rest of them, I felt my heart beating for you. I hope you feel the same way as I do, I always loved the way your personality was, even though sometimes you are a hotheaded jerk, I can't help but find I'm in love with you. If you accept my feelings please tell me and may I ask to be your girlfriend. Thanks for everything Zero, you will always be my #1. **

**Nina**

I saw Ichi's hands started shaking and soon his trembling trying to hold in his laughter. But it seems they couldn't because after a few seconds Ichi and Zero started bursting out laughing, they even had tears in their eyes from all their laughter. I could feel my body trembling too, but not from what they were laughing at, but from trying to hold in my tears. "'You will always be my #1', geez what cheesy line is that" once again Zero started laughing, "Like I would accept her feelings, who would like a flat-chested and dumb girl like her, even after all these years her chest still haven't grown an inch." I could feel some of my tears leak out, Zero doesn't know anything, my chest did grow. I knew that I was soon going to burst out my feelings and show my hiding spot to them, but I forced myself to continue to listen.

"Zero, you shouldn't say it like that, poor Nina she's going to be so heartbroken," if anyone heard that, they would've thought that Ichi was being sympathetic, but I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, 'So this is the true face of those two jerks, I can't believe I was being fooled the entire time'.  
"Now I'm actually feeling glad to be returning to the Magic World, I don't have to deal with Nina's feelings towards me, I will pretend I haven't read it yet, and she would be so stupid to not realize that I actually did, then she will be waiting for me, but I won't be reading it because I will be gone by the time."

I couldn't believe Zero actually thought of doing that, 'Why, Why, Why Kami **(Kami=God) **, why did you make me fall in love with this type of person,' I said to myself while crying.  
"Here give me that," Zero handed Ichi the letter and Ichi put my letter on fire, it turned into ashes and fell on the ground. "There all done, not a trace left of it... wait there is, let me handle it." Zero stomped on the pile of ashes, that was left of my letter, but is now gone. My hands clenched into fits grabbing the carpet underneath me in the closet, trying to control my anger and disappointment towards them, the people that I believed in.

"Now that, that is done, lets go somewhere to eat, I'm starving, all that drama made me hungry," said Zero, Ichi nodded and grabbed his coat with him before heading out the door following Zero out too. I could hear them close the door, but I knew they were still in the house because I could still hear them, "Nina is still not home, huh, she's late, but I guess we don't have to worry about her, no one will even bother her, because she's not even close to their type," Zero said after laughing. This time it felt like a sword had gone straight through my heart, and this time I didn't ignore it. I padded out of the closet, Ichi and Zero already left the house, I opened the door, that connected it to my room. I sat at the foot of my bed before finally breaking down.

My sobs could be heard loudly in the empty house, reflected off the wall, no one lived here now, I was alone, my parents already passed away leaving me the house. **(Lets pretend that Nina's parents passed away) **I sat there crying waterfalls, tears were pouring down like crazy, I was pretty sure I was going to disturb the neighbors with my crying, but I didn't care. I then fell asleep, my eyes that was full of tears.

**NEXT MORNING, STILL NINA'S POV:  
**I felt the sun warming my face, I could hear birds chirping outside, I rubbed my eyes, squinting at the bright sun. To others it would seem like a perfect day, but to me, it was a horrible day, after recalling what happened yesterday, I could feel myself preparing for the crazy 'rainfall' again, but no tears came out, because I cried them all out yesterday. I lifted myself up, my feet dragging into the bathroom, I flicked open the light, I faced the mirror, my reflection stared back, and it was not a pretty sight. My eyes were puffy and red, there was dried tears marks there. I sighed before flinging my clothes off and opening the shower door, I felt the warm water running down my face, I felt refreshed. I slapped myself on the cheeks with both hands, telling myself, that it was time to move on and find someone that actually cared for me.

I walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the metal handle, I could feel the water dripping off my hair onto the floor, I wiped myself and once again stared at the mirror, my reflection stared back, but this time I was looking at a refreshed Nina, I decided I would change, be a different Nina then the one they knew before, I decided to ditch the ribbons in my hair, I started to realize that it was childish hairstyle that I have been wearing for a quite awhile, and I let my hair down, I felt free. I first decided I would need a change of scenery, staying in Tokyo too long is not good. I pondered on where to go, France, no, USA, no, Rome, no, but I've always loved mythology, yes, Greece it is. At a young age, I've always loved mythology, it was fascinating learning about what the ancient Greeks did, and the gods and goddesses.

Yes, the place I want to go to is Greece. I started by going on my laptop and booking a flight to Greece, I packed little even though I knew I would be staying for long, I had a handbag that had my passport and all my important items. I looked at the clock, it said 9:45am, Ichi and Zero still haven't returned yet, peh who cares about them. This whole time I forgot to change, I was still in my towel, I put on a striped long-sleeved black shirt, it with a dark blue, tank top, it showed my shoulders along with my tank top, I had skinny jeans and leather boots. Perfect I thought, walked down the stairs, staring at the table, remembering all the happy memories of all of us sitting there having a good time eating, but now. I shook my head, clearing my head of those thoughts that were starting to appear. I opened the front door, locking it, I then turned around and faced the house, I whispered under my breath a goodbye, because I knew I wouldn't be returning anytime soon. If I feel like Greece is going to be my new home, then I would sell this house.

I stood there at the sidewalk waiting for the taxi that I called to come and pick me up, I waited 5 minutes before it arrived. An old man, that I guessed that was about 60 years old was in the drivers seat.  
"Where ya headin' too miss?"  
"To the airport please," along the way, the drive was silent, I didn't mind, I stared out the window of the taxi watching the buildings and trees blur as we passed. I saw the old man glance at me through the mirror before asking me, "What's a young miss like you headin' to the airport for," I stared at him, "I'm sorry if I'm bein' nosy," I shook my head and replied, "... Well, a few things happened and I decided I would find something new," the old man stared at me again and the whole ride was once again silent. I saw the airport in view, he dropped me off, I was about to leave before I heard the old man say, "Well missy, I hope you find what ya lookin' for, remember to stay safe," I blinked surprised before smiling, and headed my way.

I walked in through the security gate already having my flight ticket in my hand. I saw a restaurant and my stomach growled, I realized I didn't have breakfast, I went inside and ordered a breakfast set, with bacon, eggs, and toast. After finishing my food, I stared at the time, I gasped and hurried and paid my bill, my flight was 10:45, right now it was 10:42, I only had 3 minutes to get there. I ran and gave my ticket to the flight attendant. I walked to my seat in the airplane, happy that it was near the window. I waited for the airplane to start, the seat next to me was then filled by a man, I didn't bother to see who it was, my mind was just full of my trip to Greece. The whole plane ride to Greece was staring out the window, I was happy when the plane landed, I couldn't wait to explore all the ruins, I knew some of them I couldn't access to, but it would still be fun. I was lost in thought before I bumped into something hard. I mumbled a sorry and noticed the person's stuff was on the ground, I panicked and hurriedly picked them up. I heard a thank you and I looked up. I gasped, before me was the most beautiful or handsome man I've even seen, he had gray hue kind of hair that was kind of curled and ended at his shoulders **(the hair that Leonardo from the Knight in the Area Anime or Manga had) **He also had the forest green eyes, those eyes were the ones that made me mesmerized. He had a tone body and was muscled not like the buff kinds or the boxer kinds, they were perfectly shaped. I noticed he was Latin or Greek, I didn't notice he was talking to me until he started saying "Miss, miss", I blushed from embarrassment being caught staring was not fun.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention," I bowed as an apology, "I'm sorry about your stuff, if the were broken or anything I will make sure to fix it or buy them again for you, I'm so sorry." "No, it is I who is sorry, I'm Apelios, may I ask for your name," So his name is Apelios, what a nice name,"Um, oh, it's Nina." I glanced at the clock, once again I started panicking, I called a taxi, and it would be rude to be late. "I'm sorry Apelios-san, I need to go, have a good day," I said while running away to the airport exit. I looked around and noticed the taxi, I said an apology, the taxi driver waved it off, and drove me the hotel I was staying at.

After looking through my hotel room, I pushed the elevator button to 'down'. I walked out the hotel lobby and walked across the street, heading towards my destination, the ruins.

**Apelios POV:  
**Nina, huh, what a nice name. I noticed her on the plane, she was sitting next to me, but I guess she didn't realize it. I couldn't see her face because she was staring out the window the whole time, but I could see her aura. When I arrived at the airport I already sensed a faint but strong aura. And to my surprise I was sitting next to the person with the aura. During the plane ride, I tried to see her face, but to no avail, disappointed I walked out of the plane, and I met her again.

She was an angel in a human body at least that is what I would describe her as, she was even prettier than the angels at home. Her auburn hair flowed behind her shoulders and her big doe like orange-ish, brown-ish eyes, fit her too well. Bumping into her was no accident, I already noticed her aura a mile away, I simply followed the trail, she should really hide hers before some other things start to notice, and here in Greece there were more things that could get attracted to her from her aura. She mumbled a sorry and I said thank you. She kind of zoned out a little, I was a little too focused too, so I snapped out of it and said "Miss, miss" to get her attention. When she told me her name, I realized it was perfect of for her. When I told her it was me that was supposed to say sorry, I decided it would be rude to not introduce myself, thinking a name at the top of my head, I couldn't tell her my real name or she will probably find out. So I told her my name was Apelios.

I saw her glance at the clock before a panicked expression filled her face and she hurriedly ran, I stared after her she didn't turn around though. I just shook my head and walked towards my destination, the Ruins.

**NINA POV:  
**Once I arrived there, I could feel a sudden pull that lead me to a temple, I didn't see the 'NO TRESPASSING' sign. I walked up the steps facing the temple, it was old, very old, at least a million years old, the stone pillars were cracked and caked with dried dirt. I suddenly had a headache, it was piercing my mind, my knees collapsed on the ground, it was painful. Then the pain went away, I couldn't feel myself anymore, I closed my eyes.

**Apelios POV:  
**When I arrived at the ruins, I noticed a powerful or strong aura, the only one that had that type of aura is Nina, what was she doing here. I saw her go up the steps, I hid behind a stone pillar, I saw her grabbing her head like something was hurting her, she then collapsed on her knees, I was about to rush over there and help her, but then she got up, and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were glazed over, it was like she was not conscious of what was going on. I saw her walk inside the temple, she's pretty brave for going in there alone I'd give her that. Anyways I need to complete the mission or task Father has given me, I just don't get why he doesn't get someone else to do it, but chose me instead. The mission goes like this, this happens but rarely, a goddess or god suddenly decides that it is time, that their time is up. Usually it is only 1 goddess or god, but this time it was 3 goddesses, my job is to find out what is going on. The goddess or god leaves their powers to pass on to the next goddess or god that is their successor in a stone tablet. The person is then turned into a god or goddess, but 3 goddesses is abnormal, is the prophecy coming true.

I continued to follow Nina and there at the end of the path was 3 pathways, one of them led to the center of the temple, if you chose wrong you could be lost forever. It surprised me when Nina chose the one in the middle, the one that led to the center of the temple, of course I wouldn't get lost because I know my way around here, but Nina is just a normal human. We then arrived at the center, at the center stood a stone Tablet with carvings with different languages, ancient languages. Nina reached her hand towards it, to touch it. When I saw her, I yelled out a "NOooo" but it was too late, she touched it, there was then a bright light, that blinded me for a second. If a human touched it then they will turn to ashes, as the goddess or god's power is too strong for them. I was expecting a pile of ashes of where Nina was, but when the bright light dyed down, floating 4 feet off the temple ground was Nina.

Auburn hair changed to silver White, her eyes that were opened were gold with a small tint of red, she had golden leave crown on top of her head, she wore a goddess outfit, it was flowing white, the hem of it was lined with gold, she had long flowing sleeves, on her finger was a silver ring, in her other hand was a golden staff, it had rotating stars and plants orbiting the center. She was even more beautiful, and she radiated enough power that was possible to be higher than a god's, but I knew this wasn't her true form, I had a feeling. Her aura suddenly flickered and Nina's eyes closed, her transformation faded away leaving her silver hair still there.

I picked her up in bridal style, and teleported her to my house. It was a big mansion with 30 rooms, this house was a little too big but sister Artemis insisted this one and you know you can't argue with her. I walked to my room, and laid Nina down on the master bed. She was still asleep, after seeing her sleeping I started getting tired, I sighed, "What a long day, to think the prophecy is starting to come true and you Nina is a part of it." I took off my shirt, because I slept half-naked. I laid down next to Nina, sleep was about to overcome me, but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and slept.

**To be continued...**

**Hope ya guys like it, sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything, please review, suggestions are also helpful too. **


End file.
